pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Discusión:Las grandes batallas de la region Funshadow
Miren, aqui son las inscripciones, tienen que dejar los siguientes datos: Nombre:(Y APODO SI QUIEREN) Descripción de Personalidad: Equipo Pokemon: ''' NOTA: En su equipo pokemon se acpetan maximo 8 pokemon no puede haber mas de 2 shinys en su equipo es ,no se puede poner legendarios, los pokes que no se admiten en la region son : http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/es.pokemon/images/6/6b/Beldum_OCPA.png y evoluciones http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/es.pokemon/images/2/25/Bagon_OCPA.png y evoluciones http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/es.pokemon/images/2/2f/Dratini_OCPA.png y evoluciones http://images.wikia.com/es.pokemon/images/4/44/Gible_OCPA.png y evoluciones http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/es.pokemon/images/b/bd/Riolu_OCPA.png y evolucion http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/es.pokemon/images/b/b4/Elekid_OCPA.png y evoluciones http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/es.pokemon/images/2/2c/Rhyhorn_OCPA.png y evoluciones http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/es.pokemon/images/c/cd/Duskull_OCPA.png y evoluciones http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/es.pokemon/images/c/c3/Magby_OCPA.png y evoluciones http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/es.pokemon/images/b/bc/Slakoth_OCPA.png y evoluciones http://images.wikia.com/es.pokemon/images/0/09/Larvitar_OCPA_2.png y evoluciones Por lo tanto ninguno de ustedes podra tener un poke de estos hasta el final, donde habra una sorpresa '''Sprite: FICHA DE STALIN NOMBRE: Stalin Archivo:Corredor_DP.png TIPO:'''Coordinador '''Equipo Pokemon: *http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/es.pokemon/images/b/b1/Alakazam_OCPA.png : Me ayuda mucho en las excibiciones, tiene muy buen ataque especial, es muy inteligente y responsable, 5to atrapado *http://images.wikia.com/es.pokemon/images/2/2d/Gengar_OCPA_brillante.png Es algo asustadizo(?) pero cuando se trata de una batalla o concurso (o batalla de concurso)es lo mas responsable y pierde la timidez, 4to atrpado *http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/es.pokemon/images/c/c1/Absol_OCPA.png Es muy responsable y es muy mimado por Stalin, le gustan mucho las batallas y aveces no acepta trabajar en equipo. 3er atrapado *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/es.pokemon/images/c/ce/Charizard_OCPA_brillante.png El mas poderoso de todos, le gusta volar y proteger a sus compañeros, le gusta trabajar en equipo(lo contrario a Absol XD)Inicial *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/es.pokemon/images/2/25/Blastoise_OCPA.png Se lleva bien con Charizard, aveces Stalni lo usa para transportarse por el agua, y eso a Blastoise le encanta . 6to atrapado *http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/es.pokemon/images/7/72/Torterra_OCPA.png Es algo timido, pero gracias a las batallas va perdiendo la timidez y se convierte en uno de los pokes mas poderosos.7mo atrapado *http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/es.pokemon/images/5/54/Blaziken_OCPA.png LE gusta entrenar con Charizard, ademas le tiene mucho apego a sus compañeros y entrenador, le encanta proteger a sus compañeros, 1er atrapado *http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/es.pokemon/images/6/64/Ursaring_OCPA.png PAra ser la unica hembra en el equipo es muy poderosa y no acepta seguir a otra persona que no sea Stalin, 2da atrapada Ficha de DP Nombre:Alex(lance) Descripción de Personalidad:Soy un poco serio me encantan los chistes soy un gran amigo casi no peleo de pelear(no de peleas pokemon si no de peleas que se causan entre discsiones) Tipo:Entrenador Equipo Pokemon: Archivo:Charizard_OCPA.png Le gusta volar Proteje muchos a sus amigos es un pokemon muy fuerte es un poco solitario.Inicial Archivo:Scizor OCPA.pngVa a la velocidad de la luz le encanta dormirse en los arboles.3ero atrapado Archivo:Aggron_DP.pngEs muy bueno obedece muy bien le gusta entrenar con abomasnow.8vo atrapado Archivo:Gyarados_OCPA_brillante.pngEs el pokemon mas fuerte de este equipo,no le gusta estar con otras personas y solo obedece a Alex(Lance).4to atrapado Archivo:Swampert_OCPA.pngLe encanta ir por el agua y es casi el ganador se entrena con gyarados.6to atrapado Archivo:Abomasnow_OCPA_brillante.pngEs un pokemon muy grande(no tan grande como gyarados) se la pasa entrenando con aggron.5to atrapado Archivo:Gallade_OCPA.pngGallade es un pokemon de sigilo es muy inteligente y si todos se entrenan pero dan un golpe en falzo y se pelean los detiene.2do atrapado Archivo:Weavile OCPA.pngEste pokemon no le gustan las peleas de sus amigos que causan por entrenar cunado se alborotan los detiene junto a gallade.Al igual que gyarados le gusta estar solo.7mo atrapado ''' '''Sprite:Archivo:Lance_OCPA.png Weno, ni sé xk me inscribo si prefiero los concursos, pero que va >w< Nombre: Hikari x3 y apodo mmm, Kari x3 Descripción de Personalidad: Soy extrovertiida, a veces hablo de más x3 pero no meto taaaaanto la pata con lo que digo. Odio a los que se creen mejores que todos, soy very very good en las batallas x3 Cuando me enojo descargo mi ira...con llamas y todo! xD A veces tengo mucha prisa, como Barry, pero no me choco la gente, soy experta en esquivarla x3 Me encanta ir de compras, y si querés podés agregar que a veces salgo de compras y los obligo a ustedes a llevarme las bolsas (que so n muchas y muy pesadas, x cierto jiji x3) y sino los amenazo con mmmm, algo feo, no sé, congelarlos con mi Glaceon x3 y que mi Feraligatr los muerda x3 Y ALGO MÁS QUE AGREGUÉ AHORA: Soy así como Marina, la d pkmn, k hace poses con sus pokemon cuando los saca de sus pokébolas y siempre uso los sellos de pokébolas x3 Tipo: Coordinadora Equipo Pokemon: Estos son mis bebés x3 *Archivo:Glaceon_OCPA.png Mi Glaceon hembra que la tuve desde que era Eevee como mi inicial, es una de mis pokés más fuertes y la quiero mucho. *Archivo:Feraligatr OCPA.png Mi Feraligatr macho, tmbn es uno de mis pokés más fuertes y es reeee tierno conmigo, pero si lo quieren tocar y no les tiene confianza ojo! se arriesgan a perder una mano x3 Lo tuve desde Totodile, el primer pkmn que atrapé. *Archivo:Ninetales OCPA brillante.png Mi Ninetales hembra, la tuve desde Vulpix y es muy bella, igual que Glaceon. *Archivo:Leafeon DP.png Lo atrapé de pedo (desde Leafeon) x3 porque era muy tímido (es macho x3) y siempre escapaba. Le tengo mucho cariño y él a mí, pero todavía no se acostumbra muy bien a estar con otras personas, pero en las batallas es otra cosa: pierde su timidez completamente y es muyyyy fuerte x3 *Archivo:Milotic Pt.png Es macho, lo atrapé de Feebas pero evolucionó casi en seguida x3 Es muy bello y fuerte (como el de Wallace) *Archivo:Pichu_OCPA.png Es macho y lleva una piedra eterna xa no evolucionar. Aunke parezca débil, tiene la fuerza de un Raichu (xk a esta altura ya debería haber evolucionado) Sabe Tacleada de Volteos y Bide x3 entre otros, obviamente. *Archivo:Staraptor OCPA.png Lo tuve de Starly, es macho y sabe Ave Brava entre otros x3 *Archivo:Delcatty OCPA.png Es hembra, la tuve de Skitty y es muy fuerte a pesar de su apariencia tierna. Weno de hecho, todos mis pokes son fuertes x3 Sprite: Archivo:Alex con Glaceon.png este xa cuando esté con mi Glaceon que SIEMPRE está fuera de su pokébola y cuando use a Glaceon en batalla o que la secuestren o algo es este: Archivo:Kotone.png --★✿♥❤Alex, contests lover★✿♥❤ ~ Leave your comment here 15:02 8 dic 2009 (UTC) um bueno...¿podria? Nombre:'Paula o novata '''Descripción de Personalidad:'no se escribir bien, pero leo perfectamente, soy muy elegante en los moviientos como, por ejemplo, sacar a un poke de la pokeball.inteligente.y si para salvar a un amigo tuviera que tirarme por un puente lo haria. estoy siempre(si a dp no le importa)peleando con el.hago bonitos dibujos para mis amigos y siempre me distraigo hablando con los pokemon. mi superdefecto es que que cuando veo que combaten bien me pongo a decir que yo tambien quiero aunque tenga 13 años. se tocar el piano 'Equipo Pokemon: vean Paula ' '''Sprite:Archivo:pau.sprite.png Yo quiero Nombre: Zoe Apodos: Zoy y Prin Equipo Pokemon: *Eevee *Leafeon starly, *shinx shiny, *Buneary y mudkip Sprite: Archivo:Zoe.png El de concurso: Archivo:Zoe_con_vestido.png Firma: --¡Super fan de aipom! 21:03 8 dic 2009 (UTC) Personaje, Terra. Nombre: (Y APODO SI QUIEREN) Terra, aunque a veces la llaman "Terry". Descripción de Personalidad: Es muy buena persona ya que quiere a todos los Pokémon sean feos o bonitos. No sabe porque, pero, siente mucho cariño a los Pokémon de tipo tierra. Vive en una casa, dentro de un campamento en el desierto de Hoenn. Terra, tiene una ocarina de color naranja con la que toca hermosas canciones que tranquilizan a los Pokémon. Prefiere los combates a los concursos. Equipo Pokemon: Archivo:Baltoy_OCPA.png: Uno de sus más queridos Pokémon (Después de su Torterra). Es bastante curioso y cada vez que ve algo extraño, se pone a dar vueltas en el sitio. Suele llevarlo en brazos. Archivo:Flygon_OCPA.png: Este Flygon macho, es un Pokémon muy potente y ágil. Tiene una vista de línce: Puede ver lo que sea aunque este muy lejos. Quiere mucho a Terra, debido a que, cuando era un Trapinch, ella, cuando salía de su casa (Que esta en un campamento en medio del desierto de Hoenn) lo rescató al ver que estaba siendo atacado por varios Golem. Archivo:Donphan_OCPA.png: Este Donphan macho, fue un regalo de su madre, que le dio un huevo del que salió un Phanpy y lugo, evolucionó. Al principio, era muy asustadizo, pero cuando evolucionó, se volvió valiente y audaz. Aún así, sigue teniéndoles miedo a algunos humanos (A Terra no). Solamente se fía de los que cree de buen corazón y que no le haran nada. Archivo:Sandslash_OCPA.png: Este joven Sandslash macho, es bastante misterioso: Suele estar callado. Terra, hace mucho, le compró a un comerciante este Pokémon cuando era un Sandsdrew. Quiere también mucho a Terra, y suele protegerla del peligro poniéndose delante suyo. Es muy leal y fiel. Archivo:Hippowdon_OCPA 2.png: Este Hippowdon macho, era un Hippopotas que viajaba con su madre y otro Hippowdon y Hippopotas. Pero, un día, se extravió y Terra lo cuidó hasta que al fin, encontró a su familia. Lo dejo marchar, pero, el Pokémon, había cogido cariño a Terra, se despidió de su familia, y decidió emprender un viaje junto a ella. Es un poco gruñón, pero en el fonfo, muy cariñoso y tranquilo. No le gusta que se le metan Pokémon por los agujeros: Se enfada mucho. Archivo:Golem OCPA.png: A este Golem macho, solo lo capturó para salvar a aquel pequeño Trapinch. Pero, con el paso de los días, entabló una fuerte amistad con él. Es uno de los más fuertes de su equipo, aunque a veces se pasa de brutalidad. Aunque parezca muy duro, le encanta que Terra le cante canciones con su ocarina: Siempre se duerme como si fuera un Teddiursa de peluche. Archivo:Torterra_OCPA.png: Este Torterra macho, fue el primer Pokémon de Terra. Se lo entregó el profesor Serbal por PC debido a que sabía que ella deseaba con todo su corazón un Pokémon al que cuidar. Este Pokémon, es el que más quiere a Terra. Son inseparables. También, es el más fuerte de su equipo. Terra, suele subirse en los viajes muy muy largos encima de su caparazón para viajar. Archivo:Houndoom_OCPA.png: Este Houndoom macho, ya vivía en casa de Terra antes, cuando era un Houndour cachorro. Terra, decidió llevárselo en su viaje. Y así fue. Evolucionó y se hizo ágil y fuerte. Y valiente (Antes, era muy cobarde y torpe). Se lleva mal con los Umbreon machos (Quien sabe porque). Quiere mucho a Terra también y jamás la decepcionaría. Archivo:Pidgey_OCPA.png: Este Pidgey macho, no es de Terra. Es solo que un día apareció dormido en el árbol del lomo de Torterra y desde entonces, sigue a Terra a todos lados. No puede ser capturado: Porque no le gusta que lo capturen y eso sería hacer algo que un Pokémon no quiere. Él y Terra, se llevan bien. Sprite: Archivo:Sprite_de_Terra.png. (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 17:08 9 dic 2009 (UTC))